My Immortal
by IkissedDraco2010
Summary: Something happens when Draco and Hermione break upWARNING! sad endingcharacter deathplease no flames


My Immortal

I walk slowly toward Potions, seeing as I have no point in being there.

I am so ready to graduate.

_I'm so tired of being here_

I'm not paying attention to where I'm going, and I run into something... everything goes black.

**I slowly open my eyes; No! It can't be. It's simply impossible! I can't be back here. Where it all happened.**

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

**Wait I see us; 'me' breaking up with you and you storming from 'me' angrily.**

_And if you have to leave_

**The next day, 'I'm' walking around my house and I felt something there.**

_I wish that you would just leave_

**I watch 'myself' as realization hits. It's you. Your scent; memories of you; everything.**

_Because your presence still lingers here_

'**I' always felt it, no matter what room I was in. Like it was stalking me.**

_And it won't leave me alone_

**After our nasty break-up, the pain never truly left. Even when we got back to Hogwarts. Especially since you started being an ass to me again.**

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase_

**When you had a breakdown, I was always there to wipe away your tears.**

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

**When you had nightmares I was there to comfort you and tell you everything was going to be okay.**

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

**I stood by you through everything you did, even if I knew it was stupid. I gave you everything, but what did you give me? Nothing.**

_And I've held your hand through all of these years; but you still have... all of me_

**Being back at Hogwarts after break was harder than I thought.**

**The first time I seen when we got back made me remember, when I was first attracted to you**

_You use to captivate me, by your resonating light_

**Then seeing you with a new girl hurt. And I became a shell, the same shell you were before we got together, like you used me as an energy source.**

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

**Soon my sweet dreams turned into horrid nightmares that always had your face in them.**

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

**Sometimes when I'm all alone in the girls' dormitory, I hear you call my name.**

**I start searching all around for you in the room before I realize your not really here with me. You can't be.**

**Thanks to you I'm losing my mind.**

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

**Watching everything that happened from an outsider's view I realize that no matter how hard I try the pain won't go away.**

**I can't turn back time to erase any of my mistakes and looking at you with your new girlfriend, I doubt you want to.**

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._

**Every time you wept, I was there; but not any more.**

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

**I stood up to your father and cursed the living shit out of him for trying to beat you.**

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

**We have helped each other through so much to have you throw it all away, in the process, having me break up with you. But being the bastard that you are, you won't give me my heart back.**

_And I've held your hand through all these years; but you still have... all of me_

"Granger ... Granger!" I hear someone calling.

I slowly open my eyes to see you and your girlfriend leaning over me.

You straighten up and say "good... your fine and my girlfriend won't end up with a lawsuit."

I pick up my books and stand up. I dust myself off, turn on my heal, and dash back toward the Gryffindor Common Room; missing the sad expression on your face.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

I rush into the girls' dormitory and straight into the bathroom. With only one thing on my mind.

_And though you're still with me_

I finally know how to make it all go away.

_I've been alone... all alone_

I grab my razor and bring it to my arm. I cut a little; just enough to draw blood.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

I dip my finger into the blood, and bring it up to the mirror, starting to write my message... humming my favorite song: My Immortal by Evanescence.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

When I was satisfied with my message, I pick up the almost forgotten razor and bring it to my wrist. First my left, then my right. Just a quick swipe.

_And I've held your hand through all of these years... but your still have... all of me_

Draco Malfoy walked with Professor McGonagall towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

She had told him there was something she had to clear up with him, but why it had to be all the way over here was beyond him.

They entered the common room, and headed toward the girls' dormitory stairs. She levitated him up them, and put him down once they were there.

He followed her to the bathroom, where she stopped, turned around and said "this may be a shock Mr. Malfoy."

She moved out of the way and he entered.

He stepped back in shock and let out a yell. There lying on the floor was Hermione, 'HIS' Hermione, lying in a pool of her own blood.

Draco ran to her and kneeled by her side. Tears streamed down his face, as he realization hit him. He would never hear her melodious voice or hear her laugh. He would never see her again.

"Why Hermione why?" he managed to choke out through his tears.

"I believe that answer's your question Mr. Malfoy" said McGonagall as she pointed a trembling hand at the mirror.

Draco stood and turned towards the mirror. Shocked to see the message was in blood.

After he read it, he had to reread it to see if he had read it correctly.

Still thinking he had misread it, he spoke it out loud. It said:

" 'If you're reading this, it means I'm already dead. The reason for me doing this is simple, I finally found out how to make the guy I love happy. Killing myself was the only way to make one 'mudblood' disappear, but not just any mudblood. The one that had been a thorn in his side since day one. He was MY IMMORTAL, until he pushed me further away. So Farewell

Hermione

J.

Granger

P.S. Even in death, I will Always love you Draco L. Malfoy.


End file.
